How Sho got his hair II
by ricestalk-2004
Summary: Sho's reaction to Kyoko marriage and the realistion that Ren is a true blonde. a continuation of How Sho got his hair


- Age 22 -

Sho spurted out the soda that was in his mouth at the plasma screen in some ritzy hotel in America. He had just finished his second-to-last concert of the tour and was relaxing by watching the Bridge Rock show when he heard the shocking news. Kyoko was married to a blonde actor. His Kyoko. A blonde actor. Kyoko, _blonde_ actor. _His Kyoko with a blonde actor. MARRIAGE! Dasghfyuiwgeyudswy!_ Sho's mind near enough exploded with the information.

That was when the soda was sprayed onto the pricey TV. Scrambling to reach the remote he fell out of bed in an ungainly manner, upside down in a tangle of blankets to only hear the ending line, "...at's all for today, join us next time when we talk to the man who has managed to capture Kyoko-chan's heart!" straightening himself and trying to detangle himself from the now clingy blanket he stormed off to find his manager.

A few hours later found Shoko trying to calm down her overly energetic charge. She still had no idea what had set the young blonde into such a fit apart from 'Kyoko' and 'Blonde' occasionally she could make out 'disgusting'. _Perhaps she went blonde and now he doesn't love her anymore? He is a shallow boy._ She almost had enough when one of the backup band members informed her that they were ready to move onto the next venue. "Sho, we don't have time for this. We need to get going, come on." She said gently to the steaming teen.

Sho turned to the older woman and screeched, "Have you not been listening? Kyoko's _married_ some blonde guy! I need to go back to Tokyo!"

Shoko stood in shock at the revelation, "W-well we have to do t-he concert-t-t. W-w-we'll go straight to Ja-pan after?" she half asked stutteringly to the clearly deranged blonde. Seemingly placated he walked out of the room towards the coach. Turning to look over his shoulder at Shoko he commanded, "Record tonight's Bridge Rock."

_After_the_concert_

Shoko ran to keep up with her charge as he rushed out of the stadium of his supporters. His performance tonight wasn't as good as it could have been but giving his mood the previous morning Shoko was counting her blessings. Reaching the plane in record time the unfortunate woman took a gasp of breath when Sho asked, "Do you have the recording?"

Shoko quickly rummaged through her bag to give him what he wanted before he went psycho again. Putting the disc into the on broad DVD player Sho waited impatiently for the mystery man to appear on screen. The title credits had run, the hosts had introduced themselves, and now Bo escorted the vile man onto the stage. Sho was on edge. _Damn that man! I bet he's having the time of his life! Being escorted by MY Kyoko! The nerve of him!_

The screen zoomed in on his face and Sho almost died of shock, '_So we meet again __fairy-san'_ he sneered in his thoughts. Indeed the blonde that stared back at him from the screen was the same as the one who caused the argument when they were six. And indirectly responsible for how 'cool' he looked now, not that he'd admit it in a million years. Not bothering to see the show to the end, he began to slowly form a plan to get back his Kyoko from this imposter, there was no way that he'd lose to him again!

Back in Japan Ren sneezed. "Someone must be talking about you" Kyoko giggled as she passed her husband a handkerchief.

"Well they were bound to! Yesterday you announced that the two of you have been married for a year already and then Ren tells everyone he's Kuu Hizuri's son Kuon! If they aren't talking about you they're either living under a rock or have a medical condition! You're trying to give the nation a heart attack aren't you?" Yashiro-san asked the couple.

"Iie, Yashiro-san, we were planning on keeping it a secret a little longer, but the president found out and then Otou-san and Juile-san wanted to see us and yeah." Kyoko answered slightly nervously at the glint in Yashiro's eyes.

"Well whatever it's your lives after all." Yashiro shrugged, "I wonder what Fuwa will think of this?" he muttered. At this the couple froze in their tracks. A silence loomed over them for what seemed to be an infinite amount of time. They hadn't thought that far.

_What would happen if Sho found out?_ They wondered whilst an angry blonde tried to force his way onto the Bridge rock set. "I'm a friend of Kyoko's let me through dammit!" the Hizuri couple made their way to the commotion. Sho seeing his childhood rival appearing together with his girl set him on edge.

"Hey you there what do you think you're doing standing so close to Kyoko?" he demanded of the Fairy.

"Excuse me?" Ren asked when Kyoko barged in front of him "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Trying to save you, I'm your friend and I just want you to see what a mistake you're making. Honestly why on earth would you marry a man like him? I bet he's a womaniser and is only after you because you're a rising star. I bet he'll suck you dry and leave you all on your own heartbroken."

"Excuse me?" Ren asked again.

"That's none of your business." Kyoko answered snappily

"He's a liar Kyoko! I bet that's not even his real hair colour!" Sho shouted at Kyoko. The girl just stared at him in shock.

"That's the best you can come up with? He's going to break my heart, deceive me, and leave me all on my own because he _might_ not be a true blonde?" Kyoko spat at him, "You know that sound more like you than it does Ren-san. Fake blonde hair, heartbreaker and a liar."

"REN?"

"Yes or did you think that I was loose enough to jump into the arms of any man?" Kyoko replied before turning away from the stunned musician. "Oh and you're _not_ my friend." She stated as she gave a casual wave of her hand and braved the media outside, with her husband.

- - Next day - -

Shoko had tried to hide the magazine from Sho, honestly she had, but it was all for nought as the young man read through the very article she had been trying to hide. Sho threw it down in a huff before storming out to destroy something. Some journalist had found out that he wasn't a real blonde and added some jilted lovers to the story to the mix to make a truly disastrous article for Sho's image. Shoko sighed, 'This means he'll behind in the polls and'll be insufferable little twit for the next few weeks. I hate my job.' She thought.

* * *

**A/N: So this is the second part to the 'How Sho got his hair' story that i did previously. I meant for it to be a true one-shot so there really wan't a continuation in my mind so this might seem a little not right, or a bit wierd in parts. So why did i do it at all then? Well a couple of reviewers said that they'd like to see Sho's recation after he fpund out that Ren was both a real blonde and the 'Fairy Prince' so thats mainly why. I tried to make it as realistic as possible and keep it true to character, but hey its a fanfic and you can take certain liberties with the characters and yea... i'm babbling**

** Anyway drop a review if you liked it, drop a review if you didn't either way i can see what to improve and yea... gonna stop now... byes xx**


End file.
